A Shocking Relationship
by Grave Walkers
Summary: Ash is the normal Pokemon master. Pikachu is his partner. What happens when one day a shocking thing happens?


**Ladies and Gentlemen, please put away all weapons pointing towards Grave Walker.**

 **Random guy in crowd: OH THE ONE WHO HASN'T FINISHED ONE STORY?**

" **Yes that one."**

 **New story! Pokémon again! YAY! This is My first Fanfic on a category I've done. This may not be a full-fledged story, so don't get your hopes up. But I feel like my stories need some more thought before I post something big. Now, you all are going to think I am mentally insane for this story. "Why make a story on this? It's stupid and weird and can't happen." Well, it can in a Fanfic. This is a-**

 **Female Human Pikachu (doesn't start as human)/ Ash.**

 **Now don't grab your guns again. I know, this is one of those ones where it's like "What the Hell is this?" Trust me, I think this story will turn out well.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash & everyone his age: 15**

 **Well, enough babbling from me. Let the story begin!**

 **P.S. Meowth speaks normal in text. That would not be fun.**

 _ **Story Start**_

Ash was one of those dense people who never thought about girls. Just not one of those guys. He liked girls, but never put much thought into it. He loved Pokémon and that is what he thought about. He was on his way to the next Pokémon center. He just got back from the Kalos region, which he was asked to be at this event. It had to do with Pokémon so of course he went. Being the Pokémon Master he set out to be, his life was quite boring. He was grown, so he knew things, but that didn't help the boredom. Anyways Ash was walking to his house to see his mom when he got stopped by Team Rocket. Again. But they weren't wearing their uniform.

"You guys again? Why can't you just stop? Pikachu is my Pokémon and you aren't getting him."

"Pika…" Pikachu sounded annoyed but was looking at Ash.

"We are not here for Pikachu, we're here to tell you we are done with Team Rocket." Jessie said.

"Yeah, we're going on to a new life, full of many things that will get us rich!" Meowth said.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! But we also came to ask if you guys will teach up us how to catch a Pokémon!" James asked.

"You don't know how? You battle it then throw a Pokéball at it."

"Oh, Ok! Thank you twerp- I mean… What's your name?" James asked again.

"You've been stalking me for 5 years and you don't know my name? My name is Ash Ketchum. I am from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and I am a Pokémon Master. And this, as you know, is my partner Pikachu." Ash sounded annoyed and tired of saying the same saying that he has said for years.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Thank you Ash. See you later!" They all said at once before leaving.

"Now that that is dealt with, why don't you say we head home buddy?"

"Pika."

DDddDD

Ash knocked on the door. His mom of course answered but she looked like she was leaving.

"Oh! My little boy is home! Have you been changing your underwear?"

"Yes mom, I've been changing them daily. Like I always do."

"Good. I'm going though. Mom Hangout Night. See you later!" And with that Delia left. Ash went inside and grabbed a bite to eat then sat down for a chat with Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, you've been sounding annoyed at me lately. What's up?"

"Pika." Pikachu said like she was sad.

"What?"

"Pika! Pika Pikachu. Pika!"

"I still don't understand."

"Pika… Pika!" Pikachu then took out a piece of paper and drew three things. She was good at drawing, a skill Ash never knew she had.

"Pika!"

"So I see an arrow pointed towards you, an equal sign next to it, then a drawing of a girl symbol you see on girls bathrooms. Wait, the arrow must mean you, the equals must mean you are something, and a girl… WAIT WHAT? YOU'RE A GIRL? I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Pika Pikachu."

"But don't female Pikachu have hearts on the end of their tail?"

"PikaPika Pikachu?" Pikachu stated with a shrug.

"I feel so bad, for 5 years I thought you were a boy, and I'm sorry, and the tail…" Ash trailed off, realizing he was babbling.

"Pika."

"I'm sorry."

"Pikachu." Pikachu said annoyed.

"Ok. But I really am."

"Pikachu." Pikachu wasn't happy.

"Well, can I still call you buddy?"

"Pika!" That's better.

"Alright! Now, LOOK OUT!" A dart came flying through the window. Ash gasped as he saw Pikachu got hit with the dart. Ash ran over to her.

"Pikachu! Please be okay, please! I'm begging you." Then the room was filled with a bright light. Next thing Ash knew there was a naked girl about his age with a tail shaped like a Pikachu's and ears were like them too. The red cheeks matched as well. She had blonde hair. She had a normal figure. Not a model one. But it was nice to Ash, he never liked super perfect anyways. Perfect.

"Pikachu? Where are you? Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Pikapi?"

"Why are you talking like a Pikachu?"

"Pikapi? Pikapikachu! Chu! Pikachu!"

"Why are you- Pikachu?"

"Pika?" Pikachu then looked down at her own body.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pikapi Pi Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, can you speak English?"

"Pika… I-I-I c-can tr-try."

"You can!"

"I can! Wow! I'm human!"

"Yes, you are. And I now have to get my best friend clothes, cause she's human."

"Why can't I walk around like this?"

"Because you'll get arrested. And you're my partner in crime."

"Haha" _What is so different about my Pikapi? He looks so… handsome. And he's so brave and loving. Why am I thinking of him this way? Am I… in love with Pikapi? He is super nice to me. Even if I was a jerk on that first day he still liked me. Ash, my Pikapi, I love you. With all my heart._

 _Pikachu looks… very pretty. Something about her makes her stick out unlike the other girls I've met. And I've met a lot of girls. She's always been there for me, even though I thought she was a guy. I think… no I know… I'm in love with Pikachu._

Pikachu, what do I call you? I can't go around calling you Pikachu, people will think I'm crazy."

"Nikola. It means The PrincessWho Laughs at Thunder. My parents thought it would be a good name for me. But then rejected me cause I was the weakest Pikachu in my tribe. No one liked me, so I ran. Then Professor Oak captured me and gave me to you. You know where that leads to, which is right now."

"Nikola. I love that name. And weakest? If they saw you now… I mean before you became human."

"Ha, Yeah. Ash, what do you think of girls?"

"What do you mean?" Nikola knew Ash didn't have a crush on anybody. But she wanted to see if that changed when she became human.

"Do you have anybody you have a crush on?"

"Well there's this one girl with blonde hair." Ash blushed.

"Hm. Okay!" _It's either me, Serena, or Cynthia. Oh I sure hope it's me. But… It's probably not. But I guess I can try._

"Ash, care to explain this girl?

"She is about a foot shorter than me." _I am a foot shorter than him. Serena is the same size. Cynthia is a couple inches taller._

"She is addicted to Ketchup." _Serena hates Ketchup. Cynthia's obsession is Ice Cream. I love Ketchup. In fact I should get a bottle now._

"She likes a lot of things I like, like other Pokemon, and Gyms. She is even determined like I am." _Other Pokemon? It's me! I know it is! It's me It's me It's me!_

"And I've known her since the beginning of my Adventure." _Me!_

"Well those all add up to me. You like me? Yay! But… You're looking at me funny. Is it something I said, or… PERVERT!" Nikola yelled.

"I'm not a pervert! I just think you are very good looking…"

"Yeah, and I can fly. We need to get me clothes now!"

"Wait, I do think you're very good looking. You are beautiful."

"No I am not. I'm pretty bad looking actually."

"Who said that?"

"My tribe said I was the least good looking Pikachu ever. They said I'd never have any children."

"Well, you will. Now never think you aren't beautiful, cause you're my princess. Now let's get you some clothes."

"Ash, do you really like me?"

"Yes Nikola. You don't have to like me back. I mean, I'd know why you-" Ash didn't get to finish because Nikola assaulted him with a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. Not a quick, sloppy one. Ash then nibbled Nikola on the lip, asking for entry, which was granted. He then explored a new terrain that was never explored. Nikola's mouth tasted of a sweet honey. Ash loved it. To Nikola Ash's mouth tasted nice, like a dark chocolate with a bold taste. They sat there for what seemed like ages before they broke apart.

"Wow. I've never kissed anyone before. It felt… nice." Ash said.

"I think it was purely amazing. And my first kiss was with you."

"Ha. Same here. Oh wow look at the time. We need dinner. And clothes for you. And another kiss. Maybe more than one. And I forgot to ask, but do you like being human? We can find a way if you don't."

"Ok, um… Alright we do need those things. And being a human is great cause people won't look at us like we're crazy when we kiss."

"True. I'll go see what my mom has so you can go with me." Ash ran upstairs to find clothes. Nikola started thinking of Ash. _He's so perfect. Everything about him is. But… what would it be like to share a bed with him… WAIT BAD NIKOLA! Don't go that far yet._ Just then Ash walked down stairs.

"Ok, so a nice pair of jeans, some nice sandals, and a tank-top that says I love Pikachu with a Pikachu on it. What do you think?"

"I think that is amazing. And we both know that Pikachu are the best Pokémon. I'll get dressed. Be right back." She then took the clothes and went upstairs. This time Ash was left to his thoughts. His were much worse so let's not travel into his dirty mind right now.

"Ok! Let's get going!"

 **And Cut. You know what? I'll make this multi-chapter. Pikachu's name is taken from Metronome by Rainbow Munchies. He/She gets credit.**

 **Now the Grave Walker must return to his grave. PEACE!**


End file.
